


Literal Fireworks

by Uncle_Riko



Category: Love Live! School Idol Project, Love Live! Sunshine!!
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-05
Updated: 2017-06-05
Packaged: 2018-11-09 04:02:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,298
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11096490
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Uncle_Riko/pseuds/Uncle_Riko
Summary: Did she like Riko? Obviously, why else would her heart be racing that fast? That was the ultimate sign, right?





	Literal Fireworks

You hummed softly to herself as she approached Chika’s room on the way back from the bathroom. She stopped dead in her tracks when she heard her name mentioned from within the room.

“Y-You-chan? W-What about her?” Riko’s stammering voice could be heard through the paper-thin walls.

_Are they talking about me behind my back!??_

“You haven’t said a word to her since she got here!” Chika’s voice was much more audible than her fellow second year’s, her attempt at a whisper was far from it.

You had noticed Riko had been particularly quiet, but she’d written it off as just normal Riko-like behavior. Her mind raced as she tried to recall anything she’d said or done to piss Riko off. Eavesdropping was not You’s style, but her curiosity was at its peak. She clamped a hand over her mouth to slow her increased breathing.

“W-What’s there to say?” Riko spluttered. The silence that followed could only mean Chika was not buying it. You pressed her ear against the sliding door, as Riko’s voice dropped to an even quieter whisper. “…S-She was sitting really close to me…a-and she smelled really good…”

Blood rushed to You’s cheeks, a shade Riko most likely mirrored.

_I-I smell good…?_

In the midst of You’s frantic blushing episode, the Takami’s dog scampered up to the girl, a ball in his mouth. “Shh!” she motioned to Shiitake, a finger pressed to her lips. When the dog simply tilted his head in confusion, You knew it was no use. _Fine, you can stay, just stay quiet!_ she pleaded telepathically.

As You returned her ear to the door, Shiitake did that same, as the two attempted to listen in once again.

“Riko-chan…do you like You-chan?” You felt her heart leap out of her chest. She could imagine Chika, most likely with a shit-eating grin, trying to pressure that poor girl into spilling her secrets.

“W-What are you talking about??” The redhead responded immediately, the flustered denial making You’s heart sink. She hadn’t expected Riko to be in love with her or anything, but she’d be lying if she said she it didn’t sting just a little.

“Ehhhhh?” Chika whined. “What if I told you…that You-chan likes you?”

You’s heart nearly stopped. Did Chika know something she didn’t? Riko was talented and beautiful, and she was a really good friend, but You couldn’t say she was romantically interested in Riko…could she?

“D-Does she really…?” Riko’s timid voice drew You back into the conversation.

“Oh I don’t know, but I guess it doesn’t matter, since you don’t like her, right?” Chika’s smugness was oozing through the cracks in the door.

You waited with baited breath for Riko’s response. A part of her really hoped Riko was into her.

“…F-Fine.” You’s eyes widened with anticipation as Riko mustered up the strength to continue. “…I like You-chan, OK?”

“Hehe, I knew it!” Chika hollered.

You tuned out the rest of their conversation. Her heart was pounding, and she was a smart enough cookie to figure out why.

_Riko-chan…likes me?_

You gathered herself before sliding open the door and returning to her friends. It’d be a tall order to feign ignorance, but it seemed Chika and Riko were having the same struggles.

“Welcome back, You-chan!” Chika had a sly smile on her face. Riko had gone back to not talking, but she wore a noticeable blush, one that You herself was fighting to hold back.

The ashen-haired girl was in shock. There were always girls that came up and confessed to her at school, but she’d never felt this way about any of them. She never even considered Riko as a romantic interest, but her pounding heart told her otherwise. What was she supposed to do? Ask her out? Riko wasn’t the most likely candidate to be asking out anyone anytime soon, so maybe You had to take the initiative? But she still had to play dumb, the two of them hadn’t known You was listening the whole time. Gah, she was so confused.

“Do you guys wanna go to the festival this weekend?” You blurted out, not thinking.

That sly smile never disappeared from Chika’s face, “Ah, sorry guys, there’s gonna be a lot of people in town this weekend, I have to help out here. Riko-chan can go though, riiiiight?”

“Eh?” Riko was startled, apparently still in her own world. “…Y-Yeah I can go.”

You nodded complacently, “Ok, cool, I’ll ask the others if they want to come too!”

* * *

You sat on the bus, watching the sights of Uchiura pass her by on the return trip home. It was then that she realized she squandered a golden opportunity.

_Shit! Why did I say I’d invite everyone else!_

She wasn’t planning on asking Riko out anytime soon, but asking to go see the festival was the most auspicious way to hang out with Riko alone.

_Wait, do I want to hang out with Riko alone? Do I…do I like her?_

The more she dwelled on it, the more confused she became. She figured maybe some alone time with Riko could help her sort out her feelings. But first things first, she had to get Riko alone.

_…I **said** I’d invite the others. Doesn’t mean I **have** to…right?_

* * *

You stood outside the Takami’s inn, waiting as Chika helped Riko get ready. You herself had gotten ready in a hurry, the fact that Riko was taking her sweet-old time worried You.

_I hope she’s not wearing a yukata…_

You looked down at her own attire. She was wearing her usual aqua-green sweatshirt, with white shorts and her signature backwards hat. She did own a yukata, but didn’t want to be the only one to wear one, had Riko stepped out of that door in her casual clothes. For this reason, You hoped Riko wasn’t wearing a yukata, for Riko’s sake, but she couldn’t help but wish Riko _was_ wearing a yukata, for _her own_ sake, as there’s no doubt she’d be unbelievably gorgeous.

“Sorry, You-chan, it took a little longer than expected getting into this…” Riko’s appearance was accompanied by the clanking of sandals against the cobblestone.

_Shit, she’s definitely wearing a yuka---_

The redhead came into view, stunning You into silence. She was wearing a white yukata, a variety of vibrant, colorful florets patterning the cloth. Her auburn hair was in a messy, but highly alluring bun, and You couldn’t help but blush at the striking girl in front of her.

“Y-You look…good, Riko-chan…” You managed to force out.

“…E-Eh?” Riko, who had been adjusting her obi, was caught off guard by You’s candid compliment. Now _she_ was blushing. “T-Thanks, You-chan…”

“Sorry I’m not wearing a yukata, hehe…” You rubbed the back of her head sheepishly. She wasn’t fishing but she’d be lying if she said she wasn’t hoping for a compliment from Riko.

“O-Oh, it’s fine, I think that outfit’s cute too..!”

“R-Really? Hehe, thanks…” You twiddled her thumbs nervously. “Anyways,” she gulped audibly, one last chance to back out of her elaborate lie, “…none of the others could make it soooo…it looks like it’ll just be the two of us…”

_I’m sorry I’m sorry I’m sorry_

“Eh? The t-t-two of us…?” Confused Riko was too cute.

“I-Is that OK?” You looked up shyly at the flustered girl.

“Y-Yeah! O-Of course…!”

* * *

The two said relatively little on the walk over to the festival. It was a short walk from the Takami’s inn, but it sure seemed like miles. Not surprisingly, it felt like a date, and You hadn’t the foggiest notion about what couples did on dates. Maybe she could get away with just enjoying the festival like she normally did. She snuck a glance at the redhead next to her. Surely Riko didn’t think it was a date as well?

Riko was rigid, statue-like as she walked in tow with You, eyes focused straight ahead. It was an obvious attempt to suppress her nervousness, but it was lost on You, who wasn’t exactly in the right mindset to be thinking critically.

As the bright lights and crowds of people came into view, You felt her nerves calm considerably.

_It’s just two friends, hanging out, nothing to stress about._

Riko seemed to calm down as well as the two went to explore the festival.

 

You learned a lot about Riko that evening. As graceful a piano player and dancer that she was, she was awfully clumsy, and failed miserably at goldfish scooping and just about every other game. You, being a natural competitor, was proud that she was able to showoff for Riko. At some point, You forgot all about the date, and the lie she fabricated to set the whole thing up. That is, until she saw Chika and Kanan.

“Ah, You-chan, Riko-chan, fancy meeting you guys here,” Kanan greeted them.

You quickly realized her plan was unraveling, and hastily pulled Chika and Kanan aside.

“Chika, what’re you doing here, I thought you said you were busy??” You made sure to keep her voice to a whisper, despite being out of earshot of Riko.

“And _I_ thought you asked the rest of the group if they wanted to come.” This time, the smirk on Chika’s face was clearly visible.

“W-Well, I uh….” You began to panic, Chika had seen right through her.

“You heard me and Riko-chan talking the other day, didn’t you?” You’s throat tightened at Chika’s accusation. “And you decided you wanted to hang out with her alone, because you like her too. Am I right?” Kanan giggled at the scene unfolding.

At this point, You was past blushing, she was pale as a ghost.

_Damn, for an airhead, Chika’s pretty smart…_

“You’re not wrong…” You began, finally speaking up. “But at the same time, I don’t know how I feel about Riko-chan. If anything, tonight’s made me even more confused than before!”

Chika fell silent for once, which gave the third year the chance to speak up. “The fireworks are starting soon, why don’t you and Riko-chan go watch them together?” She smiled warmly at You, attempting to appease her nerves.

You nodded shyly, prompting Chika to break her silence once more. “Wait, you wore casual clothes to the festival?? That’s so unromantic! Wait here, I’ll be right back!”

Before You could put in her rebuttal, Chika bounded off towards the inn.

* * *

“Sorry, Riko-chan, I had to talk with Chika-chan about something…” You returned to Riko, tapping the patiently-waiting redhead on the shoulder.

“No worries, the fireworks are just about to st---” Riko turned to face the other girl, only to find that she was wearing a yukata. Checkered blue, with a floral pattern similar to her own, Riko immediately felt herself flush upon seeing how beautiful You looked. “Y-You’re wearing a yukata…?”

“Yeah, it’s Chika’s sister’s. Chika insisted I wear it. Says it’s more romantic or something…” You mumbled.

You took a seat next to Riko. The two were perched on a grassy hill, far from the festival, but in perfect view of the fireworks.

_It doesn’t get any more romantic than this…_

Neither of the two said anything, as the fireworks began, a strikingly picturesque display lightning up the night sky. You caught a glimpse of Riko under the glow of the fireworks. Her sparkling amber eyes glistened with every explosion of light in the sky. Her blush was still present, but barely visible under the illuminated spectacle. A soft smile crossed her lips. She didn’t look nervous anymore. She looked content, like she was finally enjoying herself. You found herself unable to return her attention to the fireworks.

But it was now or never, as the fireworks display came to a close, You found she couldn’t ignore the growing pit in her stomach any longer. “Riko-chan, I’m sorry…”

Riko was startled, broken from her trance. “Eh? What for?”

You fidgeted nervously. “I kinda lied…I never asked if any of the other girls could come tonight. I uh…I just wanted to hang out with you…alone…”

The redhead fell silent, a silence that was far too long and far too excruciating for You. She thought she had lost her mind when she heard what sounded like a giggle coming from Riko. “It’s OK. I knew about it from the start.”

You was shocked for what seemed like the tenth time that night. “W-What? How?” She realized she knew the answer to that question already.

“Chika,” they both laughed in unison.

The ashen-haired girl still had so many questions. “H-How much do you know?” she quietly asked.

“Well,” Riko began, “Chika told me she thought she heard you eavesdropping on our conversation the other day…”

“I’m so sorry!” You blurted out. “I didn’t mean to keep listening, honestly---”

“Don’t worry about it!” Riko interrupted. “If anything, it saves me from having to confess to you…"

You’s eyes widened as Riko stared her straight in the baby blues, waiting for a response, any kind of response. When there was none, Riko took it upon herself to break the silence.

“I um, I don’t expect you to return my feelings or anything, and I’ve had a wonderful time tonight so we can certainly leave it at that if you want…”

You’s heart was beating furiously as she struggled to come up with a response to this poor girl pouring her soul out to her. Did she like Riko? Obviously, why else would her heart be racing that fast? That was the ultimate sign, right?

_No, there’s an even better way to confirm my feelings._

You leaned forward, cupping a surprised Riko’s chin and gently tilting it upwards. She gazed into those lovely golden eyes before her lips met Riko’s.

_Hm? I thought the fireworks already ended?_

**Author's Note:**

> "Eh?"  
> \- Riko, probably


End file.
